Storms of Green
by Dinahmite64
Summary: Daisy comes to visit Luigi on his birthday after a year of being away. But she may have to face an otherworldy competitor.
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

Daisy sat up in her bed and read the recent invitation she had received from Princess Peach to attend the party she was throwing for Luigi's birthday. It was a surprise that people had actually thought of her, and it was going to be an even bigger surprise for Luigi, who hadn't seen her in over a year. She eyed the invitation suspiciously, hoping from the bottom of her heart that this wasn't some sort of trap from Tatanga or a prank from Peach.

She sighed and threw herself backwards onto her bed, taking in the roughness of her blanket. Her kingdom itself's economy was dying and her people were upset with her. But again, what could she do? She hasn't been commisioned by Nintendo in over a year, and she was becoming poorer and poorer as that damned Rosalina got richer and richer!

"What does she have that I don't?" Daisy yelled, whipping a photo of Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, and Rosalina from their recent adventure together against the wall, and savouring the smashing sound of glass. She could practically hear Rosalina scream just then. That made her happy. She picked up the picture, and it was perfectly fine. Daisy was furious. She then had an idea. She pulled out a photo of herself and a pair of scissors and a glue stick, and she cut-pasted herself in Rosalina's place beside Luigi in the picture.

"Perhaps I can give this to Luigi as a birthday present!" then she thought of how cruel that actually was, and shook her head, hanging it back up on the wall. "It's a special day that only comes around once a year-like me." Then it hit her. She picked up her phone and placed an order for a giant box.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cake is Alive!

"Luigi, cheer up!" Mario encouraged. "It's our birthday!"

"I know..." Luigi replied, melancholic. "But you've already been wished it several times. Me, none."

"Peach wished you!" Mario contradicted.

"Yeah, but... just her." Luigi replied, sad-sounding.

"Well, I'mma go into the other room and be Super! Hoo-hooo!" Mario jumped off into the other room.

Luigi hung his head in despair. He would never amount to anything. He was always in his brother's shadow. Heck, his brother was the first-born of the twins, anyway. That was how it would be known from the start; Mario and Luigi, not Luigi and Mario.

* * *

"Mario, how is Luigi?" Peach asked. "Is he enjoying his birthday so far?"

"Not really," Mario rubbed the back of his head. "he's upset because nobody thought to wish him Happy Birthday while everyone wished me it."

"Well, _I_ did." Peach announced, surprised at the notion. "How could anyone forget Luigi? He's what makes the Super Mario Brothers the 'Super Mario Brothers'."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Ah!" Peach exclaimed, putting her glass of champagne on the counter. "That must be the guests!"

She opened the door, and she and Mario gaped at the sight. It was a giant green present box with a blue ribbon holding it together.

"Ah! Must be for Luigi!" Mario exclaimed. He looked at the small card attached and read aloud. " 'To: Luigi, From: Daisy' Oh, the poor son of a bitch. Daisy couldn't be bothered to show up, so she sent a present in her stead."

"Well, that's just what Luigi needed..." Peach sighed, hopelessly, face-palming.

* * *

Luigi stared at the blue sky, when he heard his name called.

He came into the main hall, where he saw the giant box. His eyes lit up with excitement. Rather than asking who it was from, he leaped on top of it like a child, and began to pry it open. Inside, he found a big birthday cake.

"Wow, it was nice of Daisy to go out of her way to buy you a giant cake even though her kingdom is currently in economic turmoil." Peach exclaimed, as shocked as the rest of them.

Mario turned to Peach. "You got me a necktie."

A sweatdrop formed on the back of Peach's head. "Well, what do you get a plumber who can find anything he wants in blocks?"

Mario looked unimpressed. "A cake, maybe? Like the one you've promised me many times?"

Peach giggled and rubbed the back of her head. She grabbed her champagne glass and took a shot. She regretted that choice quickly, as she wound up regurgitating it on Mario.

Luigi was disappointed. "Am I really that much of a loser? She didn't even want to show up in person?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." a feminine voice was heard.

Luigi looked around frantically, trying to identify the source of the voice.

He identified the location of the voice; the cake!

"SURPRISE!" Suddenly, Daisy leapt out of the cake and landed on Luigi. Cake frosting splattered all over the floor, Peach, Mario, and of course, Luigi.

Mario looked at Peach very unimpressed. "Why couldn't you think of this?"

"You would have totally seen it coming!" Peach complained. "In my kingdom, you have me on a very short leash. There's only so much I can do behind your back without you seeing. Getting into a giant cake? No."

Mario shook his head angrily and marched off to the next room. Peach shamefully bowed and ran upstairs to get cleaned up.

Luigi and Daisy were left alone.

"How are you, Luigi?" Daisy asked, curious.

"I'm fine now." he replied, feeling nervous and excited at the same time.

"That's good."

The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I heard about your kingdom." Luigi started conversation. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Blame Miyamoto and his cronies!" Daisy called out angrily. "They haven't commissioned me in a while, so there's no money to be made there."

"What about Sarasaland trade routes?" Luigi asked.

"Bowser placed an embargo on us because I beat him in the last Mario Kart race..." Daisy spat. "What a sore loser. Now our trading routes are closed, and to top it off, it's a dry season, so we haven't gotten any rain in Muda and Birabuto or Chai. Easton and Chai are dried up, as usual, but at least Chai had some vegetation. Muda, our water land, is turning into a sand pit!"

"Wow, all this and you came?" Luigi said, feeling guilty. "I-if people are starving and dying, over in your end..."

"What people?" Daisy asked. "Never had any. I rule over Moai statues and mystical beings, but the point remains; things aren't looking too bright. I came here for two reasons; to see you, and to beat the dryness."

"Ah." Luigi squeezed out of his throat, not knowing what to say. He then decided to change the subject. "Oh, Daisy! We have a special guest coming over later, and I'd love it if you would meet her!"

"Oh? Who is it?" Daisy asked, intrigued.

"Rosalina."


	3. Chapter 3: Of Beauties and Tomboys

Daisy and Luigi had been talking for over an hour now; catching up on times of old and times of new. Mario hadn't seen Luigi so joyful in a long time.

"Princess, it was a great idea to invite Daisy for Luigi's birthday!" Mario exclaimed. "It's made my li'l bro so happy!"

"Tee-hee!" Peach giggled. "I try my best, Mario." She took a sip from her champagne.

"Uh, Princess...?" Mario looked concerned. "Don't you think you've had enough to drink? I-I mean, that's your seventh glass, and..."

Peach giggled and hiccupped. "Oh, Mario! You're sooooo funny!" She was wobbling side-to-side, laughing almost heretically. She was clearly drunk.

Mario shook his head.

Then the doorbell rang.

Everyone stopped what they were doing-the people at the buffet tables stopped eating, the people hanging out in corners faced the door, and Peach passed out. Toadsworth ordered three Toads to carry her upstairs to her bedroom, and ordered Toadette to answer the door.

Upon opening it, a bright light released into the castle, brimming from what appeared to be a woman's figure. She called out with a booming voice; "Hello, everybody! There is no need to fear. I am Rosalina, the guardian of the cosmos."

These words triggered the shotgun inside Daisy's head to go off. She pushed past the now-nervous Luigi and stormed into the main guest room. She gazed upon the divine-looking, gorgeous, angelic woman in a light blue dress with a light blonde bang covering half of her face in awe. She also noticed that she had little star creatures escorting her.

Daisy's eyes lit up and she gazed in a sort of inferior fear in her gut. She stared blankly at Rosalina for a few seconds and backed away slowly. Rosalina shifted her view towards the cowering Daisy and extended a hand to greet her. Daisy instinctively ran away into the next room.

_Oh, holy shit!_ Daisy thought to herself in the next room over. _I have to compete with THAT?! I can't win against HER! This isn't fair! I'm just-just a-a Plain Jane. She's drop-dead gorgeous! I-if she's interested in Luigi... _Daisy suddenly felt a shock of anger and jealousy. _No WONDER she keeps getting included in mainstream events and spin-offs while I'm confined solely to spinoffs! She's... she's..._

Suddenly, Rosalina walked up from behind Daisy. "Ummm... excuse me," Rosalina began. Daisy felt a shiver run down her spine and her face went pale. "that was awfully rude, and..."

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"No, don't apologize." Rosalina silenced her. "I intimidated you, is that it?"

"..."

"I apologize for that." Rosalina said, performing an apologetic bow. "I do hope you can forgive the rudeness."

Daisy felt completely, utterly confused, but she felt triumphant over Rosalina-almost superior over her in a way. She gave Rosalina a condescending pat on the shoulder. "Oh, it's okay..." she began. "I forgive you for that..."

"Oh, thank you!" Rosalina replied, joy and relief present in her voice.

"BUT." Daisy began.

"!"

"I will NEVER forgive you for trying to take my place!"

"What?!" Rosalina repulsed backwards. "When-"

"Ever since you came into the scene, you've alway been in MY place!" Daisy cried, angrily. "To top it off, I also have to put up with you in spin-offs! Only now do I have the courage to talk to you about it..."

"But... I never..." Rosalina stammered. "I mean... I... I don't even _know_ you..."

"Princess Daisy!" Daisy tried to usher a memory in. "You know, the girl who you hit with a Blue shell and sent spiraling into the lava last Mario Kart session? The girl who ORIGINALLY was the romantic interest of Luigi!"

"Oohhhhhh, yeeeeaaaah." Rosalina exclaimed. "Now I remember you!"

"Ooooohhhh, yeeeeeaaaah, eh?" Daisy mocked, angrily. "Stop trying to home in on my man! I-I'm warning you! It's bad enough that you're in the next Smash Bros. and I only appear as a stupid colour swap of Peach! Will I be a colour swap of _you_ too?"

"Please don't be angry..." Rosalina pleaded. "I-it's not me who makes these decisions! It's Nintendo! Personally, I'd rather be back sailing the cosmos..."

"And yet you pulled a detour for Luigi's birthday." Daisy stated sarcastically.

"Why not?" Rosalina asked. "I like Luigi."

Daisy got angry and bit into her wrists so hard, blood began to emerge.

"Oh, no!" Rosalina stated, concerned. "Please don't be like this... you'll infect yourself." She reached out a hand to the pained Daisy.

"GOOD!" Daisy cried out fearfully and angrily. "I HOPE I DIE!" She ran away angrily, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Daisy..." Rosalina said, under her breath.

"Rosalina," Luigi announced from behind her back. "I'm sorry about Daisy. She doesn't get along well with other women... when I'm concerned, at least."

"I can see that..."

"But, anyway, it's nice to have you!" Luigi announced. "My day just keeps getting better!"

"It's great to hear that!" Rosalina announced, joyfully. She then pulled out a green bow with a blue ribbon. "Happy birthday!"

Luigi got excited and proceeded to peel it open. He found a gorgeous-looking amethyst-like stone with light blue fluid visible in the middle. "Wow... what is it?" he asked, curiously.

"The Heart of a comet." Rosalina explained. "I figured I'd get you something nobody else would."

"It's outta this world!" Luigi joked.

They laughed out loud gloriously.

Daisy stood in a dark corner, wiping her eyes of their budding tears.


	4. Chapter 4: So Much for Friends

The next morning, the party had ended, and the Toads were busy cleaning up the mess in the grand hall. Daisy had been up for an hour and stood out on the verandah, leaning against the railing and looking into the central hall, where she saw Rosalina walking with Luigi.

"Stupid perfect woman..." Daisy mumbled to herself in a corner. "I've gotta find some way to slip her up. Make her show that I'm the better choice for Luigi. But how...?"

She looked across the room and saw Luigi and Rosalina now speaking. The two of them looked very happy and were laughing and joking away. Daisy began to feel guilt and jealousy, as whenever _she_ spoke to Luigi, he would spend more time listening, as he had a fear of upsetting her.

Eventually, she saw Rosalina excusing herself to go to the washroom, and Luigi nodded. This was her chance to make her move.

"Luigi!" Daisy called out.

"Oh, hi Daisy!" Luigi called back. "Isn't Rosalina the nicest woman you've ever met? I mean, seriously! She guards our universe, she expresses kindness and mercy, and she's just perfect!"

"A perfect pain in the ass..." Daisy mumbled.

"What was that?" Luigi asked.

"A perfect girl from the past!" Daisy close-called.

"She's very nice, Daisy..."

"Yeah." Daisy nodded, sulking at the same time, obviously insincere.

"Awww, Daisy..." Luigi put his hand on the angry tomboy's shoulder. "It isn't what you think at all! We're just close friends!"

Daisy's eyes lit up with a brimmer of hope. "Really?"

"Of course!" Luigi exclaimed, hurt at the hinted accusation. "She's way too old for me! I'm not_ that_ desperate."

"So, we're still on?" Daisy asked, hopefully.

"Of course, Daisy!" Luigi cried.

_YESSSS!_ Daisy cheered internally. _Eat that, you star-sucking bitch! _

"So, I guess you can stop hating her now." Luigi proposed.

"No, I still hate her." Daisy admitted. "She's still trying to take my place, and I really don't appreciate it."

Luigi sighed.

"Besides," Daisy added. "something's just not right about her... She's... _too_ perfect." Daisy concluded her thoughts.

Luigi rolled his eyes. There was no getting through to Daisy, was there?

Daisy waved to Luigi and took her exit to Peach's bedroom for a conversation.

* * *

In her room, the princess clad in pink lay on her soft pink bed sheets, dizzy and sick. "Ooooh..." she moaned, holding her head. "I think I drank too much..."

"PEACH!" Daisy yelled out, her voice knifing itself through Peach's skull.

"Daisy, please don't yell..." Peach whined, grabbing her head. Her hair was a bristly mess.

Daisy angrily plopped herself down on the bed beside Peach and grabbed her by both arms. "Am I ugly?"

Peach snickered awkwardly.

"What's so funny?!" Daisy furiously demanded.

"What's that about all of a sudden?" Peach asked, a confused expression on her face.

"I just wanna know; am I ugly?" she demanded again.

"Of course not!" Peach replied, reassuring her yellow-clad friend. "_Birdo_ is ugly. You're not."

"Thanks, Peach." Daisy asked, joyfully.

"Well, again," Peach added, raising her tone. "it depends on who you're comparing yourself to. If to me, then yes, because I am drop-dead gorgeous, but..."

"To Rosalina."

"Sorry, hon." Peach raised a hand. "You can't level with perfection."

"But she's NOT perfect!" Daisy scowled. "I'll prove it!"

"Oh!" Peach exclaimed. "Is she here? I think I may have missed her..."

"The sky witch is still here." Daisy angrily pointed out.

"What is your problem, Daisy?" Peach's calm expression quickly warped into an expression of scorn. "Why are you bashing her so badly?"

"Because she wants to replace me!" Daisy cried. "She wants my position in our franchise, and she wants Luigi!"

"Okay, first; you don't really even have a position in our mainstream franchise..." Peach began.

"She was given one!" Daisy cut in. "I first appeared in a mainstream game; Super Mario Land!"

"That is also a spin-off." Peach corrected. "Now let's take it easy with the fourth-wall smashing, okay?"

"Why am I confined to spin-offs?!" Daisy cried.

"Watch it, Daisy! You'll ruin this fanfic if you keep on-" Peach quickly covered her mouth with both hands upon realization of her statement.

"I don't want to be another Waluigi!" Daisy cried out. "But then again, he doesn't have someone taking his place being with Wario in mainstream games!" Daisy threw her hands up into the air. "But I do! Look! Rosalina is becoming Luigi's new love interest! He lied to my face about it."

Peach remained silent.

"-And I see how you fawn and go all ga-ga around her!" Daisy jabbed her finger at Peach. "What happened to Peach and Daisy? Now it's Peach and Rosalina!"

"But... Rosalina is so kind, so sweet, so considerate of other peoples' feelings, and-"

"I swear! She must be sucking some cocks at Nintendo's headquarters!" Daisy blurted out loud. Then she covered her mouth.

Peach gasped. "DAISY!"

"Uhh..." Daisy felt awkward. "Hi, I'm Daisy?"

"Why would you accuse her of such a thing?"

"Why has she gotten so popular, then?" Daisy whined. "Why does Nintendo favouritize her so bloody much?"

"Because she's great and the fans absolutely love her!" Peach went in her face. "And if you don't like it, too bad!"

"Yeah? Yeah?" Daisy pushed back into her face. "I hope another Princess comes forth and takes your place as Mario's favourite princess! Like you did to Pauline, remember?"

"Daisy, I thought we agreed we'd never bring that up again!" Peach warned.

"Well, too damn bad! That was when it was just Peach and Daisy." Daisy sassed. "Maybe I should get advice from _her_, then!"

"From who?"

"Pauline."

"Do you know where she lives, even?"

"Uhhh... Do you have a phonebook?"

"She lives somewhere that only Mario knows." Peach replied.

"Maybe she'll take your place, and when you come to me to bitch about it, I'll push you off the way you're doing it to me!" Daisy snagged.

"Oh, Daisy..." Peach exasperatedly sighed. "I am way to popular with the Nintendo staff for that."

"A-ha! So _you've_ been sucking their cocks!" Daisy drew an immediate conclusion.

"No, I HAVE NOT!" Peach yelled, and immediately grabbed the sides of her head due to a massive surge of pain. "I-I meant that I have _seniority_... I've been around longer than some of the staff members..."

"Right. You're the 'pure-hearted' one." Daisy announced sarcastically. "I'd be more likely to do something of that disgusting caliber, as I'm the all-out tomboy."

Peach looked blankly.

"But I wouldn't dare! I have _some_ class."

"So, are you going to visit Pauline, or not?"

"Naw, I work alone." Daisy jabbed her finger in the air. "And I hereby solemnly vow; I will find the dirt under Rosalina!"

"Good luck." Peach stated.

"Thank you." Daisy replied, walking out the door.

Peach threw herself back into the bed and hid under the covers, hoping her hangover would leave soon...


	5. Chapter 5: Torturous Ties

Daisy had spun up a web of genius; she had gone to Professor E. Gadd and purchased a recording bug. She decided to hide it in Rosalina's temporary room and have a conversation with her where she would hopefully show some sign of cruelty, so she could expose her for the witch she really is. That should make Luigi think twice.

"Hi, Rosalina..." Daisy squeezed out of her throat like toothpaste. "How... are you... today...?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Rosalina replied. "Oh, yes, and I'm sorry for making you feel incompetent."

"Where the hell did that come from?" Daisy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, never mind. I'm calling it- peace. I give up. I'm sick of feeling this way." She walked around Rosalina. "Maybe I'd feel better if I could just be friends with you, hmmm?"

"That didn't sound very sincere." Rosalina pointed out.

"I had too much alky last night and I've got a hangover." Daisy covered up. "Don't expect it to."

Rosalina failed to see the connection between alcohol and insincerity, but she decided to shrug it off. After all, if Daisy means to bury the hatchet...

"Well, I-I, as strange as it may seem to you..." Daisy began. "am a peace-lover. I hate feeling like crap and I hate making other people feel like crap."

While these words sounded like honey, Rosalina was not putting her hand in the jar just yet. She found this incredibly hard to believe, considering this same woman was conspiring against her for God knows how long.

"I wish I could believe you." Rosalina admitted.

"I know you can't, but I'd like to earn your trust..." Daisy sugar-coated once more.

"By bugging my room?" Rosalina asked, frustrated, thrusting her arm out, holding out the bug in her palm.

Daisy went white. _There is no way... how did she...?_

"If you're wondering as to how I found it," Rosalina clarified. "one of my Lumas was watching you hook it up behind my headboard on the bed. Nice try." She handed it back to her.

Daisy was a boiling cauldron of lava. She was just waiting for Rosalina to rub her the wrong way and make her lava leak out and burn her.

"Gah!"

"What is this all about, anyway?" Rosalina asked. "Is it about Luigi?"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Daisy yelled out. "YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

"We've gone over this." Rosalina calmly replied.

Daisy began to have an emotional breakdown. "I can't believe thiiiis!" Tears formed in her eyes, and she built up with rage.

"Calm yourself, you fool." Rosalina said coldly. "You're allowing your temper to control you once again."

Daisy wasn't quite sure what happened next, but with one swift punch at Rosalina, she saw a burst of light and then darkness.

When she woke up, she was in a terrible daze. She was sitting upright on Rosalina's temporary bed.

"What happened...?" she begged the question.

"You made a direly foolish mistake." Rosalina replied with a giggle. She raised her wand at the now-conscious Daisy. "And now you must suffer the consequences."

Daisy went white. She felt her skin get cold and goosebumps forming on her forearms.

"You know," Rosalina pondered. "you were the first person to ever attack me like this."

This made Daisy even more nervous as to what the cosmic woman would do to her.

"I must commend you on your bravery."

"I hope you get your tonsils ripped out through your asshole in the Smash Bros. tournament, you ho!" Daisy taunted the cosmic princess.

Rosalina used some sort of magic spell which caused Daisy's left arm to begin twisting. Daisy howled with pain.

"You will learn to respect those superior to you, fool!" Rosalina assured, with a bloodthirsty tone in her voice.

"Like hell I will, you cosmic whore!" Daisy yelled.

Rosalina then broke Daisy's left arm at the joint, causing the bone to tear through the skin. Daisy scream vigorously.

"Your screams will fall upon deaf ears." Rosalina announced. "I have created a sound barrier over this may scream, but you will not be heard."

Daisy stopped screaming, but began to breathe heavily and painfully. "You... you'll never... get away with... this..."

Rosalina chuckled. "Au contraire, darling!"

Daisy looked into Rosalina's normally gorgeous and kind eye, and noticed that all the sweetness was replaced by a cold-hard blood lust. A blood lust that may have come from thousands of years, building up, seeking release.

_This is her flaw!_ Daisy thought. _Good thing the bug is still on. she thinks I can't be heard, but the whole Mushroom Kingdom will know if I get out of here alive..._

Rosalina increased the level of torture by slowly breaking Daisy's ribs in a vice-like manner. Daisy coughed up blood in Rosalina's face. "You'll never gat away with this..." she built up the gall to repeat. "If I die... people will search... for me!"

"Yes, I know." Rosalina replied, twistedly. In her right hand, she revealed the presence of a 1-up Mushroom.

"You've... gotta be... joking!" Daisy replied, horrified.

"I will do this for as long as it takes to get you to respect me." Rosalina declared.

"Someone... has a... 'Goddesss complex'..."

"Well, when you're perfect..." Rosalina began. "life leaves little room for dwelling on weaknesses."

Daisy nodded sarcastically, feeling a pain shoot all the way up to the vertebrae at the bottom of her skull.

"Now, shall we truly begin?" asked Rosalina.

* * *

Luigi sat out on the verandah and stared at the cloudy sky and hills brimming with an olive green colour under it. The air was moist and humid, meaning that it was going to be another blasted rainy day.

Luigi hated rainy days. He was an outdoors-type of guy, and he hated being stuck within the castle walls. He hated it so much that he'd prefer to sit on the verandah.

Now, he wasn't sure if it was the wind, but he had heard a very faint scream. A scream that sounded almost like Daisy.

Luigi at first shrugged it off as a figment of his imagination, but then he heard it again, but more bloodcurling.

He decided to go inside and look for Daisy out of sheer worry.

"Daisy!" He called out. "Daisy!" a thunderbolt struck in the sky, lighting up the grand hall and staircase. He heard the rain pouring down like hailstones hitting the windows.

He went to the door of Rosalina's temporary room, and knocked.

Suddenly, Rosalina stopped the torture and opened the door. "Yes, Luigi?"

"Rosie, have you seen Daisy?" he asked. Rosalina could see the distress in his face. _Pitiable. And I was having so much fun._

She looked towards Daisy and back at Luigi's worried face. "She's with me."

She used a spell to heal all of Daisy's injuries and removed her paralysis spell from her.

Immediately, Daisy flew out and hugged Luigi, tears streaming down her face.

"Daisy, it's okay..." Luigi comforted. "What happened?"

"THE WITCH TORTURED ME!" Daisy cried, fear remaining in her eyes.

"Daisy, Rosalina would never do that!" Luigi scolded. "Stop making up lies to get her in trouble."

"I-it's not a lie." Daisy tried to convince Luigi. She was looking all over herself to find any injury-any bruise-that could prove her point. But to no avail.

"What are you doing?" Rosalina asked her. "Dear, are you all right?"

Daisy's face turned red. _What a phony! She was just trying to kill me one minute, and now..._

"Perhaps she's a little upset about me winning against her in our argument." Rosalina said, with candy on her tongue. "That must be her idea of 'torture'."

"Probably." Luigi agreed.

_Just wait till I let him listen to the recording E. Gadd has right about now._ Daisy thought.

"Well," Rosalina concluded. "have a wonderful day!" she waved good-bye to Luigi.

Luigi held Daisy's hand and the two walked off together. Daisy felt a dagger of ice practically shoot into her back. She turned around to see Rosalina glaring at her. She then heard a voice accompanying the stare; _You will bow, Daisy. You will come to like me as everyone else does. You will accept my being here. You will in good time accept it if Luigi chooses me._

Daisy shivered, but laughed internally. _Thank you, you stupid bitch._ She said back to Rosalina telepathically.

She wasn't going to explain what she meant by that, but Rosalina would find out in due time.

Yes, in due time.


	6. Chapter 6: The Tango Tanglers

"See, Luigi?" Daisy said, ushering him into Professor E. Gadd's small office. "I'm not joking. Just listen to the recording."

E. Gadd was not in his office, so after some button-pushing, Daisy figured out how to turn the playback on. What Luigi heard on this recording could be described as hellish, sadistic, bloodcurling, pain-rising, and downright vicious. He couldn't believe his own ears. _That was definetely Rosalina's voice,_ he thought. _and that was Daisy screaming... I-it can't be-! Why would Rosalina..._

"What did you do, Daisy?" he asked, concerned. "What could have driven her to-"

"I was defending my honour!" Daisy announced. "And then-and then she-" she paused for breath. "If you hadn't come when you did, I would have died."

"But that's very unlike Rosalina!" Luigi exclaimed. "I-it must be somebody else-an impostor, yeah! Th-that's it!"

"It was her."

"DAMN IT!" Luigi punched the desk. "HOW COULD SHE-?!"

"Surprise, surprise." Daisy teased. "'Every Ros**alina** has its thorns.' Heh, heh."

This was truly a twist of events, to say the least. However, seeing Luigi devastated like this was not Daisy's idea of satisfaction. She was hoping he'd just take her side. Now, she began to feel guilty and sorry, even, for the man in green. It was a difficult thing for him to conceive. This woman; a practical goddess, who appears angelic, kind, loving, sweet, caring, and motherly also had this vicious, violent, demonic, angry suppressed side to her.

Everything Luigi had thought of Rosalina would forever be changed. He would now have a warped perception of her. Perhaps even the Lumas would too, had they known of their mama's dark side.

Rosalina even said it herself however, that Daisy was the first person to ever cross her this way. Perhaps it was because of her over-insisting and bickering that pushed the cosmic lady over the edge? Or perhaps Rosalina was just a firecracker and Daisy was the lit match? Either way, Daisy was both satisfied and traumatized. She could literally say that she was looking forward to Rosalina's departure.

"She'll be leaving tonight..." Luigi reassured Daisy. "and she'll be back in a few months for the Smash tournament."

"Kick her ass for me, okay, Luigi?" Daisy asked.

"Ummm... if that stuff I just heard is what she can do-" he stammered. "I think I'll consider bailing out."

"Nah," Daisy refuted. "what'll that prove? That you're a wuss?"

"Why don't you go in there and fight her?" Luigi suggested.

"Look, 1: Nintendo has confined me to spin-offs, and 2: she's batshit insane." Daisy listed, a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Ugh." Luigi groaned. "How can I go back to the castle and face her?"

"I'll be with you, Luigi." Daisy said confidently. "I-I'll have you, and you'll have me. Screw Mario and Peach."

"Yeah." Luigi agreed. "It'll be just like old times. 'The Tango Tanglers'."

Daisy looked at him and smiled. "She can't hurt either of us if the other is around."

"I'm not gonna leave your side." Luigi looked at Daisy sincerely and held her left hand in his right.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Luigi looked extremely afraid, and Daisy was pale. The two of them marched together out of E. Gadd's office shed and went towards the castle, where the old scientist saw them.

"Ahhh, love..." E. Gadd remarked, sipping from his coffee.


	7. Chapter 7: Daisy's Victory

Rosalina was readying herself for takeoff in her Observatory. She at the same time, was expecting the arrival of Luigi for a Good-bye kiss. She was hoping not to see that minx, Daisy ever again.

"Ugh..." Rosalina said. "I feel guilty for doing that... why did she have to make me so upset...?" Rosalina groaned and looked off into the distance.

Mario and Peach came by with Toad, Toadsworth and Toadette earlier with a Good-Bye cake for Rosalina. The cake was chocolate, sprinkled with Star bits. Rosalina's favourite. But because of this unbearable sick feeling in her stomach, she couldn't eat it.

She sat on her porch and just waited. She dreaded confronting Daisy once again, but at the same time, wanted to so she could apologize for her sadistic behaviour.

Daisy and Luigi came up the trail and approached the space woman.

"Rosalina, I wanted to-" Luigi began, a stern look on his face, raising a finger.

Rosalina immediately got up and walked towards them, causing Luigi to shriek like a little girl.

She went over to Daisy and put her hands on her shoulders. "Daisy, I am so very sorry for what I did to you. It-it wasn't right. Not at all. I-I don't know what came over me, but I-"

"Oh, save it!" a nervous Daisy rebelliously scorned. "I know you're just apologizing because you know Luigi heard it. Which Luma told you? Was it that Blue one? I'll bet it was that Blue one."

The Blue Luma got scared and flew away from the accusative Daisy.

"No, that's not it at all." Rosalina began. "I was just feeling dreadful. A thousand years of distress and built-up rage, and I took it all out on you. If there was a way to make up for it, I would-"

"Get out of the Smash tournament! And refrain from going to the next mainstream game!" Daisy demanded.

"You know I have no say in that matter..." Rosalina declared.

"No, but you _can_ leave my Luigi alone!" Daisy stated. "Promise to leave Luigi alone, and I'll forgive you for those worst hours of my life."

"I can't leave him alone..." Rosalina whined. "that's also Nintendo's decision."

"Well, I was there first!"

"I know you were..." Rosalina explained. "You've said it what, 6 times already? It's not my decision! If you want, I won't date him or anything, but I can't stay away from him, Mario and Peach if Nintendo wills it."

Daisy looked down.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better," Rosalina explained. "I'm way too old for Luigi. You're about his age. You can have him."

Daisy looked up.

"Just please," Rosalina asked nicely. "don't ever bring this argument up again. You'll bring out the beast in me."

"And... that's it...?" Daisy asked. "This is where all this conflict has brought us?"

"That's it. Forgive me or not, just please, I'm begging you, don't bring that side out of me again." Rosalina begged.

"Well, this isn't the closure I had in mind," Daisy stated. "but I'll take it."

"What did you have in mind?" Luigi turned to Daisy with a raised eyebrow.

"An epic battle where half the Mushroom Kingdom ends up in flames and she's destroyed, and I sacrifice myself to save you, and in my last moments we have a long, romantic final kiss as the sun sets behind us. But this works, too." Daisy said, waving both hands.

"Well, I had best be going before I cause any more damage to anyone..." Rosalina explained. "Well, so long, Luigi! I'll see you in the Smash tournament!"

Luigi moaned.

Rosalina got inside her Comet Observatory and prepared to take off, when suddenly-

BOOM!

The fuel line shorted out.

Daisy and Luigi looked at each other nervously. They squeezed each other's hands and looked at Rosalina, who was covered with soot and oil.

"Well, I suppose I'll be here for a few days longer..." Rosalina explained.

"PROFESSOR E. GADD!" Daisy called out, running towards his office hut.

Luigi, still in her grip, was being dragged along the floor.

Rosalina stood dumbfounded.

* * *

"Well," E. Gadd began. "it'll take approxiamtely three weeks to fix this. So Rosalina, you just sit tight in the castle, and leave it to me."

They then noticed Daisy with a monkey wrench attempting to fix the fuel line.

"Not if I can help." Daisy stated. "Maybe if I repair it right, I can actually earn some money."

"Why do you need money?" Rosalina asked.

"My Kingdom's facing economic turmoil." Daisy replied.

"Well, how much would space rocks be worth?" Rosalina sked.

"Probably alot." Daisy replied, continuing the repairs.

"Well, if it's any consolation," Rosalina suggested. "I have many. And, to make it up to you for what I've done to you, you can have them all."

"Now she's speaking my language." Daisy sprung up on her feet.

Luigi pointed at the engine. "Daisy, I think you just made it worse."

Daisy looked back at the massive growing oil leak.

"Shit."

"Yes, now that you've destroyed the fuel line and disconnected the main power bar," E. Gadd explained. "it'll take twice as long to repair."

Daisy sweat nervously.

"Heh, heh, heh... oops..."

Rosalina looked at Daisy angrily, but then decided to shrug it off. It would be best not to make a scene here, as there were people around. Since she was also going to be stuck her for two-and-a-half months, it would be best not to cause any further trouble between herself and the vivacious tomboy.

She looked over at Luigi who was trying his best not to laugh it off and the Daisy who looked like she was trying her best not to choke him.

_These inferior earthlings have a strange sense of love..._ she thought. She looked at Daisy and said. "For someone to fight so hard for love..."

"It is so worth it." Daisy cut her off at that statement. "All the torture in the world could never separate me from my Luigi." She threw her arms around the nervous plumber.

"That's pretty cheesy." Luigi stated.

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

_Strange, indeed._ Rosalina concluded, as she walked over to the castle, leaving the two lovers behind.

**-THE END-**


End file.
